


Already Home

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-12-04
Updated: 2008-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fluff!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff!

**Title:** Already Home  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's prompt: Home, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's prompt: Scheme.  
 **Author's Notes:** Fluff!  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Already Home

~

Harry paused, eavesdropping outside the study.

“Don’t be foolish,” Lucius snapped. “This cannot continue, just come home. We shall discuss this--”

Draco sighed. “Actually, Father, I _am_ home.”

“I don't know what sort of scheme Potter’s planning--” Lucius paused. Harry heard a distant female voice murmuring something. “Your mother would like to see you,” Lucius finally bit out.

“ _Us_ you mean?”

Harry held his breath.

“Saturday night,” Lucius snarled. “Eight sharp.” The Floo disconnected and Harry came up behind Draco, hugging him.

“You all right?”

Draco laughed shakily. “You up for dinner with my parents?”

Harry smiled. “Anything for you.”

~


	2. Family Welcome

Title: Family Welcome  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) 's special Holiday challenge# 7: picture of a snow covered house, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s Christmas prompt: eggnog/Baileys  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: The Slashchat girls  
Authors Notes: N/A.

  
~

Family Welcome

~

Dinner at Malfoy Manor had gone much as Harry’d expected. Lucius glaring, Narcissa and Draco pretending everything was fine. After eating, they sipped egg nog, Harry savouring the unusual flavor. Then, Narcissa struck. “Mr. Potter, what _are_ your intentions towards Draco?”

“Narcissa!” Lucius looked furious.

Harry smiled. “Actually, I’ve asked Draco to bond with me.” He clasped Draco’s hand, and for a moment Harry could have sworn he’d heard Lucius’ teeth grinding.

Narcissa smiled. “How wonderful!” She stood up abruptly. “In that case, perhaps we should get you a bezoar.”

As Harry’s eyes widened, Draco murmured, “Welcome to the family.”

* * *


End file.
